1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and more particularly to a monitor-holding device that is attached to a table and has a detachable monitor bracket to hold a monitor. The monitor can be detached quickly from the monitor-holding bracket without detaching the entire monitor-holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are used popularly in many fields such as offices, bus stations, hospitals, etc. To mount a monitor on a wall or a table, a conventional monitor bracket has a distal end and is attached to a wall or table. Multiple bolts extend through the distal end of the monitor bracket and screw into the monitor to connect the monitor to the monitor bracket. However, the suspended monitor is not easily detached from the monitor bracket. To detach the suspended monitor, the entire monitor bracket may need to be detached first.
Another conventional monitor bracket is articulated and has an inner arm and an outer arm. The inner arm is attached to a wall or table. The outer arm is attached pivotally to the inner arm at a joint and has a distal end connected to a monitor. However, the joint between the outer arm and the inner arm wears when the joint is bent to adjust the position of the monitor and becomes too weak to hold the monitor in position.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a monitor-holding device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.